undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Joanne (Hairdressers and Zombies)
Pre-Apocalypse Joanne is the mother of Lucy and Annie, she is a officer worker who is getting more and more work piled on her. While the children are off school for summer and her husband sits watching basketball, she is left to take them to get their hair cuts at Turn Heads Salon. It is known she is also having a relationship break-down with her husband and both are planning to have a divorce, however they are hiding the extent of the arguments in front of their children and other people. It is also known that she and Patricia had went to the same gym and had spoken as friends for a while before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1 Joanne is first mentioned when Patricia is explaining to Kayleigh who the people are who have pre-booked appointments that morning, explaining she remembers Joanne as she had went to a gym lesson with her. She later enters, stressed and flustered with her children who are arguing and complaining. She sends her eldest daughter, Lucy, to get her hair cut first and sits with her daughter for a while. While sat with her daughter she begins sending an angry text, presumably to her husband, when Annie asks if she'll play a game. The two play eye spy but Joanne can't guess the word, it is later found out to be scissors but Annie hadn't known how to spell it. Later they hear a news reporter talking about the dead rising and devouring people, although none of the people, besides Tosh and Annie as well as Lucy slightly believe it. Annie begins to get upset but Joanne comforts her, exclaiming it is wrong to show such scary things on television this early but she is cut off when the door opens; now she is terrified also. When the person bursts in, gargling on blood and bleeding from a huge bite in his neck Joanne screams, pulling Annie down with her. Episode 2 Joanne calms both her children; Lucy by telling her to try and call her father (taking her mind off what's going on) and by having frequent talks with Annie. When Denise contemplates leaving and tries to persuade others to go with her Joanne is strongly against it, however her opinions do begin to change near the end of the argument they were not progressed any further. When the salon begins to get reinforced Joanne takes both of her daughters into the back room, Annie excitedly ran in after Kayleigh told her there should be some cookies in one of the cupboards. Trivia *It is known the stress Joanne was suffering was too much and if it had been left further it would've most likely lead to a break down: **She and her husband were arguing regularly to the point of divorce. **Her daughters both argued and disobeyed her frequently. **She was busy preparing her daughters for school **She had been promoted at work and received much more work to do. Category:Hairdressers and Zombies Category:Hairdressers and Zombies Characters Category:Characters